


Strange Requests

by Flyting



Series: Zombie!Belle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Mr. Gold, strange requests are just part of the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Requests

In all of his years working for Mr. Gold, Dove had gotten used to strange requests.

He never questioned them. He prided himself on that. Gold had his own reasons for what he did. As far as Dove was concerned, so long as the checks kept clearing, it wasn’t his business to ask what those reasons were.

So when he gets the call at eight-thirty on a weeknight telling him to meet Gold at the Storybrooke City Cemetery in three hours sharp and _oh- by the way, bring a shovel_ , well… it wasn’t the strangest request he’d ever gotten.


End file.
